


You're Not Real (Rumbelle)

by tempewinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Character Death Fix, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempewinchester/pseuds/tempewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old one-shot I wrote for my friends' birthday. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Not Real (Rumbelle)

**Author's Note:**

> An old one-shot I wrote for my friends' birthday. I hope you like it.

The Enchanted Forest had grown colder around Rumplestiltskins' castle.  
The woman within moved sluggishly while attempting to function, people noticed. In fact, they bothered her everyday.   
Red came by, begging to be let in, Baelfire came by, insisting to converse with her. She was sick of their kindness, even though she knew she would do the same. The knocking made her so impatient, she herself was turning into a monster. She couldn't bare the thought of not having Rumple.  
Belle grew darker every day.  
Currently, she resided atop the table where her love sat as she chipped a teacup.  
She had been mourning for weeks, and she still felt like crying every second.   
Her mind forbade herself from entering this room and sitting upon this table until now. Tears were welling up, and she stifled them.  
Anger grew within seconds, abruptly, she stood up and grabbed the nearest piece of broken wood from the looters that had came. Hitting everything in sight, her vision became blurry with tears as she dropped the wood and sunk to the floor.  
"Belle." Came a strikingly familiar voice from above.  
She looked up through her tears, a blinding yellow light was in front of her.  
"R....Rum..?" She breathed in surprise as her vision cleared and the golden light became easier for her eyes to imbibe.  
There he stood, in his black leather suit.   
He bent over the woman's crumpled body.  
"What's the matter, dearie?" He asked, half enthusiastic, half worried.  
"Wha- you were dead- I thought you were-" she was cut off.  
"I am right here." He reached out his hand.  
She crawled back messily, in what resembled fear or anger or something inbetween. "Don't touch me."  
"Belle..." He stepped forward, smile falling. She raised her hand.  
"Stop.. just stop."   
He did as she said, stopping himself.  
"How do I know its really you?" Her voice was shaky and uneven. "You could just be another one of his enemies, this could be some sort of awful trick... It wouldn't be the first time."  
"Would one of my enemies know about what happened in Storybrooke, Belle?" Rumple reasoned. "I could tell you everything. I could tell you about the time you lost your memories and came back as Lacey... or when you retrieved Pandora's box through the strength of our love."  
Her eyes widened in recognition and a flash of happiness spread across her face.  
It faded as soon as it came.  
She ran towards him, he had open arms, expecting a hug.  
Instead he was hit by Belle's small yet powerful fists.  
"HOW LONG??!?!!" She stepped back rapidly, fists held back in anger.  
Her face was vicious with anger and sadness.  
"What do you mean, love?" He tried to force a smile.  
"How long were you alive?" Her voice was deadly low and threatening, even when it broke on the word long.  
He sighed, and looked away, "I never died." He mumbled.  
Rage was pumping through Belle's veins.  
"You were  _alive_  the  _whole_  time?" He nodded. "I have locked myself up in this castle for  _weeks_ , crying myself to sleep,  _mourning_  your  _death_  and you weren't even  _dead_?" Her whole body shook in frustration.  
She punched his chest again, and again, until she collapsed into his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry, Belle."


End file.
